Essays
by Gradiency
Summary: Who knew essays were, so full of secrets? Narumi has a new homework, to write three essay. But Natsume's essays show something, that is very ... unexpected. Crackish. Natsume OOC. Jinno OOC. Persona OOC. REVIEW! MxN if you squint.


_A/N: It's kind of an experiment. If it sucks, then it sucks. I hope you guys enjoy it though. A very short drabble (sp?). _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Essay One**

What do I like about her? Many people ask me that question, but I'm going to tell you now. I like- no LOVE, everything about her. From her soft, long, silky brown hair, to the childish ways that she is. She's me. My life. Everything about her intrigues me. I watch her, everyday every hour. Would I say it's love? Yeah. It is.

Everytime I see her, my heart skips another beat, a faint blush creeps across my cheeks, if I were to say anything I would sound utterly stupid. Just like I do everyday, just that she doesn't notice. God, saying I love you is an understatement too. I'm not like obsessed with her at all. It's just- Why am I even doing homework that Narumi assigned. That stupid gay. Assigning us a stupid homework, writing- no ranting about who we love and why. Gay.

He's like obessed with dresses which, 1- creeps me out, 2- reminds me of Persona prancing around in that black dress I caught him in one day, 3- annoys the hell out of me. That reminds me, let me tell you a story. Well, I had finished my missions one day, and well decided to snoop around Persona's room, to see if there was anything embarrassing or the such. I was bored out of my mind OK? Well, I walked in and happened to see Persona, mask off, wearing a PINK poffy dress, with pink heels, gloves, eye shadow right? you know that thing you put on your eyes, mascara that think you put on your eyelashes which makes it purple, lipstick, and he was talking on the phone about this date and acting all girly. I am so lucky he did not see me. He did look like he was blushing. But that will scar me for the rest of my life. I wonder if Persona's gay too? I couid ask Imai. Tch. Whatever. I'm not doing this stupid assignment anymore.

**Essay two**

Now I seriously want to beat that gay up. He laughed at my essay. LAUGHED. NO ONE, but Mikan, LAUGHS AT MY ESSAY. He also told me that it would be good blackmail material, for Persona. Does he not understand the emotional trauma I went through? I saw PERSONA of all people IN A FREAKING DRESS. ACTING LIKE A GIRL! Well, Jinno would be much scarier. That reminds me of yet another incident. This time it wasn't with Persona but with Jinno, who happened to be making out with Persona. I was innocently walking down the hallway, it was kind of unused. But oh, well. Then I heard moaning noises coming from a classroom. Well, as you can see, I'm was naturally curious. I opened the door, the WORST mistake in my whole life, and saw Jinno and Persona making out, while their hands explored EVERY inch of the other's bodies. Well, as you can see I naturally RAN AWAY. I am scarred twice. Tch. And that gay would once again laugh, at my Essay.

**Essay Three**

This time that gay didn't laugh at my essay, but puked on it. PUKED. My essay, that perfectly hard work was ruined because of that gay. Though I did burn his clothes for it. Well, at least he's scarred along with me. Wait, that's not good. Well, here another story. I was well, poking around in hopes of finding useful things, when I say Narumi pinned down by Persona who looked as if he was going to rape Narumi. Well, I kind of stayed and all Persona did was act rather creepy, and then, he forcefully, made out with Narumi. It was weird. I also happened to see the elementary school principal hitting on girls. This school has some really wacky problems.

**Class Time**

"How-where-when-what?" Narumi asked Natsume, and shook him.

"Hn?" (1)

"That information,"

"Hn." (2)

"The thing you wrote!"

"Hn." (3)

"Your third essay, that had me in it." Narumi whispered.

"Hn." (4)

"Yeah."

"Hn." (5)

"Don't tell anyone."

"Tch." (6) Natsume walked toward his desk not before leaving all three essays, without his rant about Mikan on Hotaru's desk. Then all hell broke loose.

_A/N: I used Persona because I don't really like him, but it was also SO OOC, that I was really tempted. Jinno was used for the OOC, not because I don't like Jinno. _

**Natusume's Hns, explained:**

(1)- what?

(2)- What information?

(3)- I wrote a lot of things.

(4)- Oh. Could of said so in the beginning.

(5)- Idiot.

(6)- I can't guarantee that.


End file.
